


Fire and Ice

by prettypaladinss



Series: heh, like that? [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Ice Play, M/M, Restraints, Smut, Switch Keith (Voltron), Switch Lance (Voltron), Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypaladinss/pseuds/prettypaladinss
Summary: Keith and Lance have some fun with temperature play in the bedroom. Keith uses hot oil on Lance one night, and Lance repays him by using ice on him another night. ;)





	1. Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I had lots of fun with this fic. I hope you enjoy!

Keith and Lance were finishing up dinner. Keith smiled as he listened to Lance talking about his day, amused by his various facial expressions and stories that always went off in tangents. But even though he always found calm in Lance, he was nervous. He had planned something special tonight and could only hope that Lance would like it. 

"So should we rock paper scissors for the dishes or use the dishwasher?" Lance asked, pulling Keith out of his thoughts. 

"Um, dishwasher. I have a surprise for you," Keith replied shyly. 

"Oh really? What kind of surprise?" Lance asked. He leaned forward on his palm and stared at Keith, deep blue eyes sparkling. 

"One that we need to be in the bedroom for," Keith said softly. 

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith. 

"Okay Mr. Suave. Let's clear up the dishes then we'll get to that," Lance said with a wink. 

Keith watched Lance stand up and walk to the counter with his dish. His eyes trailed up and down his figure. God, Lance was gorgeous. Tan, smooth skin, soft, chocolate brown hair, blue eyes that made Keith feel like he was drowning, long, perfect legs. He hoped to have that body writhing beneath him by the end of the night. 

"I can feel you staring at me," Lance commented from over his shoulder.   
Keith instantly blushed as Lance giggled. 

"Stop gawking and help me load up the dishwasher," he told Keith. 

Keith immediately obeyed and stood up. 

After everything was cleared away, Keith took Lance's hand delicately and kissed it. Lance giggled and curled his fingers into Keith's, holding his hand properly and letting Keith lead him to the bedroom. 

Keith opened the door and Lance was greeted by the sight of red candles dimly illuminating their room from the nightstands. Their bed was primarily the same as usual, but the pillows were propped up against the headboard and there was an extra sheet over their comforter. 

"Is this where you disappeared to while I was cooking dinner?" Lance teased, nudging Keith's shoulder with his own. 

"Yeah..." Keith admitted. 

"Well I love it," Lance said. 

He kissed Keith's burning cheek and Keith blushed even further. 

Keith closed the door gently then took Lance's other hand, pulling them face to face. 

"You trust me, right?" he said, a little insecurity in his eyes. 

Lance sensed his worry and smiled warmly. 

"Of course I do, babe," he said. 

Keith's heart tightened at the nickname. He leaned in to kiss Lance on the lips. Lance hummed into the kiss and reached his hands up to cup Keith's face. Their lips moved softly together, nothing too harsh yet. It was incredibly heated nonetheless. 

Keith pulled back and looked into Lance's eyes. He was pleased to find that his pupils were dilated, gaze soft and loving. Keith slid his hands down Lance's side. 

"Okay. Strip for me," he said. 

He stepped back to watch as Lance brought his hands to the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off slowly then let it drop to the floor. Lance tossed his head to flip his hair back and looked at Keith. He smirked when he saw him watching with wide eyes. 

Lance's hands moved to his skinny jeans. He rolled them down his thighs, down to his ankles, before stepping out of them. 

He looked directly at Keith as he slipped his briefs off, revealing his already half-hard cock. 

Keith didn’t even hide the fact that he was staring at Lance’s body. He let his eyes wander up and down, before focusing on his thighs.

Without a word, he dropped to his knees in front of Lance. Keith looked up at Lance and took in his adorably flushed face. He didn't break eye contact as he pressed a kiss to Lance's thigh. Lance groaned at the feather-light touch. Then Keith buried his face in Lance's thighs, rapidly kissing and nipping at the skin. Lance groaned and gripped Keith’s hair with his fingers.

Keith latched onto a soft part of Lance’s inner thigh and bit. Lance moaned and pulled at Keith’s hair, to which Keith couldn’t help but moan back. At this point they already knew about Keith’s hair-pulling kink.

Keith detached and licked the spot, knowing it would bruise.

He stood up and ran his hands down Lance's arms. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Lance breathed out. 

He dragged his fingers down Keith’s shirt, feeling his taut muscles underneath. 

“But I’d prefer if this was off,” he said, smirking at Keith. 

Keith smiled back and pulled his shirt off.

“Better?” he teased. 

Lance only responded by reaching out and tracing his fingers down Keith’s pecs and abs. 

“God, you’re so hot,” he said.

Keith chuckled and blushed, still not entirely used to compliments like that. He caught Lance’s wrists gently. 

“Sorry babe, but I had something planned,” he said with a smile. “Can you lay on your stomach for me? And put your hands above your head.”

Lance nodded, loving how sweet Keith was being, even though he was in charge. After he laid down he turned his head to the side to look at Keith, who was opening his nightstand drawer. 

From it, he took out what looked like two black blindfolds. He caught Lance staring and smiled gently. 

“Is it okay if I use these?” he asked. 

“Yeah, totally okay,” Lance replied, voice definitely _not_ scratchy.

Keith set the blindfolds down on the bed and reached for something behind one of the candles. It was a corked bottle on top of what looked like a hot plate? Keith took the bottle and set it on the nightstand. 

“Hot oil,” he said simply. 

Lance closed his eyes as he felt heat start to pool inside him. God, Keith knew how to be a good lover. 

Keith stood up and grabbed the blindfolds. He straddled Lance’s hips and tied one around his eyes securely. Then he tied Lance’s wrists together above his head, not too tightly so he could shift around. 

“Comfy?” he asked. 

Lance tested his wrist restraints. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait for you to get started,” he purred. 

Keith pushed a strand of hair back from his face, still a little nervous. He reached for the bottle of oil and uncorked it, taking in the sensual rose scent. 

He poured a little out onto his fingers. It was pretty hot, but not unbearably so. He held his fingers out and let a drop fall between Lance’s shoulder blades.

Lance hissed.

"Sorry is it too hot?" Keith asked. 

Lance hummed and shifted to relax further into the bed. 

"No, it's just right," he said. 

Keith smiled softly and put the bottle down next to him. He started rubbing the oil into Lance's skin. Lance sighed as Keith massaged his shoulders, taking time to work out every knot.

Keith rubbed circles up to his neck, easing away any tension. He was really enjoying watching Lance beneath him. He was convinced the soft moans and sighs were exaggerated but he couldn't deny that they were making him harder. 

He grabbed the bottle at his side to dribble oil onto Lance's left arm. Keith drank in Lance's sigh as he spread the oil up his arm, thumbing at his muscles along the way. He massaged all the way up to Lance's tied wrist and watched as Lance's fingers twisted in pleasure. 

“ _Keith_ …” Lance moaned out.

Hearing Lance moan his name sent a rush of blood down his body.

Keith poured out more oil and gave Lance's right arm the same treatment. After working his way to his wrist, he dragged his fingers back down his arm and watched a shiver run through Lance, despite the heat. All Lance was doing was reacting and it was driving Keith insane.

He sat up and poured oil over Lance's lower back. He used both of his hands to rub it in, massaging outwards from Lance's spine. As Keith worked his way down, Lance's moans grew breathier and more impatient. Keith chuckled softly. He knew where Lance wanted him.

Keith didn't make him wait long. He scooted down Lance’s body and reached for the bottle, dropping a little on each of Lance's ass cheeks. Lance hummed as Keith rubbed circles into the soft flesh. Keith let his fingers trail over the curve of Lance's ass and tease around Lance's small pucker, to which Lance whined.

Keith eventually worked his way down to Lance's thighs. He thumbed over the light red marks and bruise he had made earlier with a smirk. Keith gradually rubbed up Lance's inner thigh, listening to his whimpers. 

Then Keith withdrew his hands and stood up from the bed. Lance started to whine immediately, but Keith did his best not to let it coax him back. 

Keith placed the oil bottle back on the nightstand. He pulled a towel out of the drawer and wiped his hands on it. God, that was as much of a treat for him as it was for Lance. As he wiped off his fingers, he let his eyes trail down Lance’s body again. Oil shined from the high points of his body, highlighting his muscles and gorgeous skin. Keith couldn’t help but sigh at the sight.

He let himself stare for a little longer, lust clouding his mind.

"Keith?" Lance called out. 

Keith's face softened at the innocent tone in his voice. 

"I'm right here, babe," he said. 

He retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand and set it on the bed next to Lance. Then he straddled him again, this time sitting on his thighs. 

Keith reached down to massage Lance’s cheeks, gently pulling apart the flesh. Lance moaned breathily and leaned up into the touch. Keith brushed his thumb over Lance’s entrance, watching it flutter shyly. 

He grabbed the lube at his side. He noticed the way Lance jumped when he clicked the bottle open and smirked. Keith covered three of his fingers in the lube and rubbed it between them to warm it up. 

He circled his middle finger around Lance’s rim before slowly pushing in. He absolutely melted at the sound of Lance’s drawn-out sigh. Lance’s tight walls clenched around his finger, almost sucking him in. Keith pushed his finger in to the knuckle before drawing it out just as slow. Then he start to pump his finger in and out of Lance. He watched Lance’s body as he did, writhing and trembling with the sensations. 

“ _Moree…_ ” Lance groaned.

Keith complied, pulling his finger completely out of Lance before pushing back in with two fingers. Lance arched his back and moaned in response. 

“Ugh, yes, just like that.”

Keith felt a little jolt of pleasure shoot down his body. He eyed his own clothed bulge and was tempted to give himself some relief. But he knew this would all be worth the wait. 

Keith slowly scissored his fingers apart while thrusting in and out of Lance, stretching his walls. Lance’s legs subconsciously spread further apart, leaving him even more open to Keith. Keith readjusted himself so he was sitting on his knees between Lance’s legs. He placed his free hand on Lance’s thigh, squeezing lightly. 

Then he pushed his fingers into Lance hard. He angled them so he was just brushing over Lance’s prostate, tearing a whine from Lance’s throat. 

“God, Keith, _please,_ ” he begged. 

Lance arched and lifted his lower body up on his knees to grind back against Keith’s fingers, searching for that spot. 

Fuck, how was he supposed to resist that? 

Keith brushed past Lance’s prostate a few more times before curling his fingers right against it. Lance screamed and ceased rutting back against Keith’s fingers to tremble. 

Keith pressed against the bundle of nerves until he heard Lance’s yells subside into moans. Then he started moving again, slipping a third finger in easily. He spread the fingers apart, making sure Lance was stretched enough. Keith only pressed against his prostate with every other thrust. He knew Lance was on the edge, because of his tell-tale breathy moans, but he didn’t want him to cum just yet. 

Keith dragged his fingers out from Lance, who whined loudly and pushed his hips back, trying to chase that pleasure. Keith kept him still with his hand on his thigh.

“Just wait a little longer,” he said soothingly. 

Lance forced himself to stay put and relax. 

Keith finally undid his pants and took them and his boxers off, shifting around on the bed clumsily. He then shoved the clothes off the bed. He stroked his fully hard cock a few times, thumbing over the precum spilling out from the head and sighing. 

He noticed the way Lance was shaking and whimpering and quickly grabbed the bottle of lube. He drizzled some on his dick before spreading it around. 

Keith scooted forward on his knees and positioned himself at Lance’s entrance, shivering at Lance’s instant moan. 

“You still okay?” he checked in. 

“Mm, yeah but I’ll be more okay once I have your dick inside me,” Lance replied in a low voice.

Keith’s dick visibly pulsed at that comment. He crawled over Lance, pressing his bare chest to his back. Lance hummed and leaned into Keith’s cool chest with his hot skin. The temperature contrast made the touch electric. 

Keith looked down between their bodies, making sure he was still aligned, before slowly pushing in.

“Oh God, Keith, _yes_ yes yes yes,” Lance babbled as Keith’s dick sank into him.

God, Lance felt so hot and wet and tight around him, it was insane. Keith groaned as the head of his cock became fully seated inside Lance. He took a breath before continuing to push in, little by little. 

He listened carefully to Lance’s gasps and whimpers, making sure he wasn’t in any pain. He seemed alright, just a little tense. Keith rubbed a hand down Lance’s shaking body.

“Shh, just relax, baby,” he said. 

Lance let out a breath and relaxed into Keith’s touch. Keith ran his hands along Lance’s body again as he eased the last quarter of his dick in.

Once Keith bottomed out, he brought his hands up to Lance’s arms, grabbing onto his elbows for stability. Keith panted wetly into Lance’s ear, adjusting to the feeling of being inside him. Lance was breathing heavily too, nerves on fire with Keith both deep inside him and so close to him. 

Keith pulled out slightly and angled himself with Lance’s prostate. Then he rolled his hips forward, hitting that spot just right and pulling a loud moan from Lance. 

Keith continually ground his hips into Lance, keeping his thrusts deep and their bodies close. 

He panted and groaned right into Lance’s ear, simultaneously drinking in Lance’s moans and gasps. Keith felt sweat building between their bodies and on his forehead, but it only added to the experience. He found this position so sensual and intimate and _hot_.

“ _Keith, _” Lance moaned with a hard thrust against his prostate.__

__“Ugh, Lance, _Lance,_ ” Keith panted out._ _

__He dragged one of his hands down from Lance’s arm to his body, tracing down his side. That sent a shiver through Lance. Keith brought his hand to Lance’s ass, grabbing at the flesh and _squeezing_. Lance threw his head up and cried out, arching into Keith’s touch. _ _

__Keith massaged the oil-smooth skin for a little longer before moving his hand back up to Lance’s arm for balance._ _

__Keith picked up the pace, rolling his hips into Lance over and over. Lance’s loud moans drove him on, the thought that he was making Lance come undone like this making his thoughts blur._ _

__He could feel the tightness in his balls, the hot pleasure building up. He hoped that Lance was there too, though his desperate moans and sobs were a bit of a giveaway._ _

__“I’m close, are you too?” he asked._ _

__Keith’s hips moved involuntarily at this point. Lance’s body jerked forward with every thrust, his knees grinding into the mattress._ _

__“Yeah,” Lance sighed. “So close.”_ _

__“Do you need me to touch you?” Keith asked, hand already starting to trail down Lance’s body._ _

__“No!” Lance exclaimed._ _

__Keith’s eyebrows raised as he moved his hand back up to Lance’s arm._ _

__“I want, _ohh_ , I want to cum just from your dick,” Lance said._ _

__Keith groaned at Lance’s words. His orgasm threatened to dirty them (or maybe just Lance) at any second. He delivered a few more hard thrusts into Lance before he came. A huge wave of pleasure washed over him, making his toes curl and legs almost give out. Keith moaned as he felt his cum fill Lance, shallowly thrusting to ride it out._ _

__When he opened his eyes he didn’t realize were closed, he noticed Lance’s cum all over the sheet below them. Lance really had came untouched._ _

__Keith untied Lance’s blindfold and wrist restraints before pulling out of Lance and collapsing on his back, both of them panting. Lance also keeled over, careful not to lay on his cum._ _

__After a few moments, Keith looked over at Lance. His eyes were closed, his mouth open and chest heaving. Keith thought that it was the most pleasured he’d ever seen Lance after sex, and that was saying something._ _

__He smiled at Lance. “You okay?” he asked._ _

__Lance opened his eyes and looked at Keith. He smiled back. “Yeah,” he said._ _

__“We should probably clean up,” Keith suggested, eyes darting over the dirtied sheet. He was really glad he put that extra sheet over their bed._ _

__Lance chuckled. “You’re right.”_ _

__The two of them rolled out of bed and gathered up the sheet in an afterglow haze._ _

__***_ _

__After dumping the sheet in their laundry hamper and putting away the other supplies he used, Keith joined Lance in the shower._ _

__Lance gave Keith a small smile as he entered the shower. He then faced the water, closed his eyes, and sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Keith smiled lazily at the sight. He came up from behind Lance and placed his hands on his hips. Lance turned his head to nuzzle Keith’s neck._ _

__“You were _amazing_ tonight, babe,” he said. _ _

__“I’m glad you liked it,” Keith replied, softly kissing Lance’s neck._ _

__“You sounded like you liked it too,” Lance teased. He raised an eyebrow at Keith._ _

__Keith was surprisingly unfazed. He pressed a few more kisses to Lance’s shoulder before muttering, “Just making you feel good was enough for me.”_ _

__Lance blushed down to his neck. He reached an arm around Keith’s neck and tilted his head for a kiss. They kept the kiss soft, communicating the love and trust that shone through the lust and passion._ _

__Lance curled his fingers in the damp ends of Keith’s hair and breathed in his natural, musky scent, mixed in with the watered-down aroma of rose oil. He couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss._ _

__When they separated, they kept their heads close to one another, noses almost touching._ _

__“I have to figure out some way to repay you,” Lance murmured._ _

__When Keith opened his eyes, he found a familiar mischievous glint in Lance’s eyes. His breath hitched in his throat, and Lance laughed at that._ _

__Keith anticipated a special night to come._ _


	2. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance repays Keith with a passionate, chilling night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I've been so excited about this story, but school started so. Anyways, hope you enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it.

As soon as they were inside their bedroom, Lance closed the door and shoved Keith up against it. He quickly followed, pinning his hands on either side of Keith’s head, using his knee to push Keith’s legs apart. Keith moaned and threw his head back as Lance latched onto his neck, kissing and biting all over. Unsure of what to do with his hands, Keith let them tangle in Lance’s hair, pulling gently.

Lance nipped up to the underside of Keith’s jaw and pushed his knee between Keith’s legs. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as he grinded against Lance’s knee, almost involuntarily. Lance pulled back with a smirk before claiming Keith’s lips with his own. 

“ _Lance…_ ” Keith groaned against his lips.

This all started in the kitchen, with Lance kissing Keith’s neck from behind and tugging at his clothes as he did the dishes. Keith had giggled at Lance’s seemingly-innocent impatience, but when Lance grinded against his ass, Keith felt how hard he was and realized just how high his libido was. 

The dishes ended up being abandoned when Keith turned around to meet Lance, cupping his cheeks and kissing him properly. They stumbled their way to the bedroom, lips hardly leaving each other’s bodies.

Lance bit Keith’s bottom lip. Keith’s mouth fell open in a moan, and Lance took advantage of that to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth, letting it slide against Keith’s. 

Lance pushed his knee harder against Keith’s crotch, swallowing his gasps. He then retracted with a wet suck and practically ripped off Keith’s shirt, throwing it on the ground. Keith immediately started whimpering and tugging at Lance’s shirt. Lance chuckled and let Keith pull his shirt off. 

Lance pressed their chests together, biting at Keith’s neck again. Keith cried out and ground down against Lance’s knee, starting to get overwhelmed. 

Keith whined when Lance gently pushed him off of his knee, but it turned into a gasp when he felt Lance yanking his pants and boxers down his thighs. Lance managed to get them loose enough to pool at their feet. Then he tugged Keith with him towards the bed.

Lance turned them around and pushed Keith onto the bed, crawling after him. Lance caged Keith’s head again and pressed a surprisingly soft kiss to Keith’s lips. 

When they separated, Keith let out a breath and opened his eyes to meet Lance’s. The hunger in his gaze turned him on more than he’d like to admit.

He was taken out of the moment when Lance’s ducked his head down, kissing a line down his neck, then his chest. Lance licked over each of Keith’s nipples, and though the touch was light, it made Keith arch his back and groan. Lance smirked up at Keith and kissed down to his abs, licking at the firm muscle. 

Keith sucked in a breath when Lance set his sights lower. Lance slid his hands down to Keith’s hips and stared unabashedly at Keith’s fully-hard cock, dripping precum and quivering under Lance’s gaze. 

Keith wasn’t as big as Lance (not that that bothered either of them), but Lance had always liked the way Keith’s cock looked, a compliment that made Keith blush and sputter. It was flushed pink with coarse black hair at the base. And just the right size for Lance to fit in his mouth without choking. 

He giggled and kissed the head. “Your cock is so cute,” he said. 

Keith’s already flushed face turned even more red as he tried to shoot Lance a withering look, but Lance just found him cute when he was pouty. He laughed again and started kissing and licking his way down Keith’s cock, keeping his touches light and teasing. Keith threw an arm over his face and mewled through it. 

When Lance reached the base, he sucked on a portion of skin, causing Keith to moan loudly. 

“Lance, _please_...hurry up,” he begged.

Lance only chuckled and sat up on Keith’s hips, the rough denim of his jeans scraping against Keith’s skin. 

“Patience, my love. I have something special planned for tonight,” Lance said. 

Keith removed his arm from his face and tilted his head at Lance. Lance smiled and leaned in to Keith’s ear. 

“Just a little return gift for the other night,” he whispered, letting his lips brush against Keith’s earlobe. 

Keith shivered as Lance pulled back and grinned at him. Lance pressed another kiss to Keith’s cheek then reached over to their nightstand. He rummaged around in the top drawer, where he had left...there it was. Their pair of handcuffs. 

He pulled it out with a smirk and let it dangle in front of Keith’s face. Keith stared at it with wide eyes. 

“Can I use these on you tonight?” Lance asked. 

Keith’s eyes didn’t leave the handcuffs as he nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly. 

Lance placed Keith’s hands above his head and clicked the cuffs shut around his wrists. 

He sat up and took in the sight of Keith, dark eyes half-lidded, lips red and a little swollen, cheeks and chest flushed pink. He was gorgeous...and all his. 

Lance couldn’t help but lean in to kiss Keith again. Keith became pliant under his touch, parting his lips and letting Lance explore his mouth. 

While Keith was distracted, Lance slipped a hand over to the nightstand again. He pulled out a blindfold then pulled back from Keith with a wet smack. 

“Can I use this too?” Lance asked. 

He dragged the fabric over Keith’s chest, making him shiver.

“Yes,” Keith whispered. 

Lance tied the blindfold around Keith’s eyes, Keith lifting his head compliantly. Keith sucked in a breath, suddenly much more aware of what he could hear and feel with his sight gone. To his surprise, he felt Lance slip off of him and stand up. 

Before he could protest, Lance said, “Wait here, sweetheart. I’ll be right back.” 

As if Keith could move. Keith whined deep in his throat as he listened to Lance exit the room and close the door behind him. He strained his ears to try to hear what Lance was doing. He heard his footsteps walk down the hallway, though he had no idea where they were going. 

He eventually gave up trying to listen and fell back on the bed with a huff. His erection was flagging, but arousal was still running high through his veins. Without Lance’s constant stimulation, Keith became keenly aware of the buzzing pain from the hickeys Lance left all over his neck and upper chest. The realization only made him crave Lance more. He curled his fingers with impatience. Lance better come back soon. 

Finally Keith heard the door open, a whine falling from his lips. Lance chuckled at the sound. 

“Did you miss me?” he teased. 

Keith just huffed and bucked his hips restlessly. 

Lance set a glass down on the nightstand, the soft click resonating in Keith’s ears. Why would he bring a cup into the bedroom? 

Then Keith felt Lance’s cold, wet lips on his and he understood. 

He moaned and opened his mouth up to Lance, the contact relieving in more ways than one. Lance retracted too soon for his satisfaction. 

“Lance, stop being such a tease - _ohh._ ”

Keith was cut off when he felt Lance dragging an ice cube down from his lips to his neck. Lance crawled on top of him, and Keith could tell by the brush of Lance’s lips on his skin that he was holding the ice in his mouth. Keith felt incredibly light-headed. 

Lance slid the ice up and down Keith’s neck, tracing his jaw, teasing his collarbone. He made sure to rub the ice over Keith’s love bites, the slight burn making Keith wince. 

Once the ice melted, Lance licked at the junction of Keith’s neck and shoulder with his cold tongue, making Keith shiver. 

Keith felt Lance’s weight shift on top of him, before he gasped at the feeling of a fresh ice cube sliding down his chest. Lance dragged it down his cleavage then slowly, slowly, worked it up towards one of Keith’s nipples. 

“Yes, yes, just like that,” Keith panted, arching his back in an attempt to get Lance’s mouth where he wanted. 

Lance chuckled and pushed the ice up to Keith’s nipple, rolling it around with his tongue teasingly. Keith let out a breathy moan and fell back on the bed, submitting to Lance’s ministrations. 

Keith tugged at his handcuffs with a clink when Lance started slipping the ice cube over to Keith’s other nipple. Lance wasted no time teasing this time; he pressed the ice right against that sensitive spot. Keith let out a broken sound and arched his back again. 

As the ice melted, Lance rubbed it all over Keith’s abs, edging close to Keith’s fully hard cock and puckered hole. 

When Keith felt a new ice cube on his thighs, lower than where Lance knew he wanted him, he groaned dejectedly. Lance just snickered and slid the ice up Keith’s inner thigh. Keith wasn’t complaining anymore. His head was flooded with pleasure as he sighed deeply, thighs shaking. Lance brought up his hands to hold Keith in place as he worked his way up, closer and closer to Keith’s entrance. Before he reached it, Lance switched to his other thigh and gave it the same treatment. 

Keith was so, _so_ high-strung. He wanted Lance inside him _now_ , whether it was his fingers, or his tongue, or his dick. His impatience slipped through in loud whines and whimpers.

Lance sensed his overwhelm and sucked the melting ice cube into his mouth. As soon as it dissolved, he held Keith’s hips down and pressed his tongue flat against his hole. The cold sensation made Keith immediately cry out. Lance gently dug his fingernails into Keith’s hips as he lapped at his rim. 

Keith tossed his head back and forth and tugged at his handcuffs in vain. He wanted to grab Lance’s hair and pull him closer, finally have him inside for some kind of relief. The desire only brought him closer to release. 

Finally Lance edged the tip of his tongue inside. Keith let out a whimper and relaxed, his legs spreading further apart and allowing Lance’s tongue to push its way in. Lance moaned at the heady taste, the vibration running through Keith’s body. 

“Aah, aah, _Lance,_ ” Keith cried out. 

Lance took his time taking Keith apart with his tongue, slicking up his walls for later. He loved eating Keith out more than he’d like to admit. It made Keith fall apart faster than anything else. 

Lance retracted with a wet suck, his mouth leaving Keith completely. 

“No, no, please,” Keith immediately begged. 

“Shh, it’s okay honey,” Lance assured him. 

He reached for the lube he had placed on the nightstand and used it to slick up three of his fingers. He didn’t bother warming it up before he pressed a finger as well as his tongue to Keith’s entrance. 

“Oh yes, yes, please Lance--”

Keith’s pleads merged into a drawn-out groan as he felt Lance breach him again. His tongue could only go so far, but his long finger reached further, stretching him out. Keith was torn between spreading his legs out even more and clamping his thighs around Lance’s head. The conflicting instincts sent him into even more of a frenzy. 

It wasn’t long before Lance pushed a second finger into Keith, scissoring them apart while pressing up with his tongue. 

“Lance please! I’m stretched enough already,” Keith whined. 

He lurched with a yell when Lance’s fingers jabbed at his prostate all of a sudden. 

Lance pulled his tongue out of Keith again and wiped his mouth off with the back of his free hand. He kept pushing his fingers in and out of Keith, shallowly this time. 

“Hmm, maybe I’ll let you have my dick,” Lance mused. 

He brushed his fingers over Keith’s prostate this time, dragging a long groan from him. 

“Or maybe I’ll keep listening to your pretty little noises,” he said. 

Keith tried growling at Lance, but it turned into a moan when he felt Lance’s fingers press against his prostate again, slowly so he could really feel it. Keith would never admit it but he liked it when Lance was a tease. It got him all worked up and made the moments when he got what he wanted so much more satisfying. 

He gasped and moaned as Lance’s fingers started to piston in and out of him, building up to a steady pace. 

Lance slipped his third finger in and spread the fingers apart, causing Keith to cry out. 

“Oh baby, you’re so tight. How’s my big cock going to fit inside, hm?” Lance teased. 

Keith just groaned in response. He was getting desperate, at that breaking point Lance always knew how to get him to. 

“Lance, please,” he begged, voice strained. “Get inside me, I want it, I _need_ it.”

Lance smiled, satisfied that he finally got Keith to this point: trembling beneath him, unable to stifle his little sounds of overwhelm and need, begging for his cock.

He pulled his fingers out of Keith, who whined at the sudden emptiness inside him.

Lance held his thighs open and leaned down to let out a puff of air against his entrance, making Keith aware of just how open his little hole was. He clenched shyly and heard Lance chuckle. Keith scowled and wanted to snap at Lance to hurry up, but he was cut off by the sound of Lance’s zipper coming off, followed by the rough scrape of him taking off his jeans. Keith couldn’t help but thrust his hips in anticipation. 

After some shuffling, Keith felt a finger on his entrance, toying with his rim. Keith’s breath caught in his throat. He heard Lance’s clothes hit the floor, then both his hands were on Keith’s thighs again, folding his legs up to the sides of his torso and leaving him perfectly exposed.

Lance leaned over him, his warm body surprising Keith. When Lance brushed his nipples over Keith’s, Keith gasped and arched up.

Then Lance was angling himself at Keith’s entrance. Keith ground his hips down, the head catching on his rim and making him whine softly. 

Lance felt that he had teased Keith enough. He pushed the head of his cock inside, groaning at how tight and wet Keith felt, still a little cold from his own tongue. 

“ _Ugh,_ Keith you feel so good,” he moaned. 

He paused when he got about a third of the way inside and noticed how shallowly Keith was breathing. He watched a drop of sweat slide down Keith’s temple. His teeth were biting down on his swollen bottom lip. He couldn’t see his eyes, but he could see how his eyebrows knit together.

Lance’s concern for Keith took over his lust-clouded emotions.

“Keith baby, are you okay?” Lance asked. 

A little sob left Keith’s throat. 

“Yeah I just,” he took a breath, “Everything feels so good, I’m close already.”

Lance had to stop himself from thrusting forward and burying the rest of himself in Keith. He scrunched his eyes shut for a moment before focusing on Keith’s well-being again. 

“Can you keep going?” he asked. 

Keith shifted a bit, spreading his legs out around Lance and stretching out his restrained arms. 

“Yeah,” he said shakily. 

Their breath mingled together as Lance started to move again, slowly. Now that he knew Keith was enjoying himself, he wasn’t as scared to hurt him, but he was still cautious. Once he was halfway in, he started thrusting shallowly, pushing more inside each time. Then when he was almost fully inside, Keith moaned obscenely, throwing his head back into the mattress. 

“Did I find your special spot?” Lance teased. 

Keith was still blindfolded, but Lance could feel his glare anyways. Lance laughed and reached a hand down to massage Keith’s lower belly, where a bulge was starting to protrude.

“Oh baby I wish you could see this. I’m so deep you can see it from the outside,” he said. 

Keith moaned again and tossed his head to the side. He rubbed his head against his arm, as if trying to get the blindfold off to see it for himself. Lance huffed a laugh and picked up the pace. Keith gave in and just let himself be pleasured by Lance. 

Lance drove the last inch of himself inside Keith but didn’t stop. He pulled out until just the tip was inside before thrusting all the way back in, the sound of their skin slapping together driving him crazy. Keith started rolling his hips up to meet Lance’s thrusts, his moans jumping an octave higher.

“Haah, fuck, Keith,” Lance panted out. 

“ _Lance,_ ” Keith whined. “I’m so close, I can’t, I’m-I’m gonna cum.”

“Gonna cum from my dick, huh? Feels that good?” Lance said, ego swelling. 

“Yes!” Keith cried out, all shame and rational thoughts gone. “Yes, so fucking good.”

Feeling the urge to see Keith properly, Lance yanked off Keith’s blindfold and tossed it aside. Keith stared up at him with teary eyes, his pupils blown wide. He seemed unable to close his mouth, breathy moans falling out of it with each thrust. 

Lance watched as Keith’s eyes shut tight and his mouth stretched open. Keith tensed up and came all over their chests, moaning as the spasms rocked through his body. 

The way Keith clenched around him as he came brought Lance so close to his own orgasm, but he wasn’t quite there yet. Still, he paused to let Keith come down from his high. 

After a few heavy breaths, Keith’s eyes cracked open and he looked up at Lance. 

“You haven’t cum yet, keep going,” he insisted. He brought his cuffed hands down around Lance’s neck. 

Lance barely managed to hold himself back. 

“I don’t wanna hurt you,” he said, slowly pulling out. 

Keith grunted and hooked his legs around Lance’s hips, urging him back inside. 

Lance couldn’t resist. He thrust back inside Keith hard, quickly building back up to his fast pace. Keith let out little mewls of overstimulation, but the jabs at his sensitive prostate eventually had his dick hardening again. 

“Lance, God _fuck,_ ” Keith panted out. He threw his head back, feeling a second orgasm building up in his abdomen.

“Almost there baby,” Lance told him. He looked down at Keith’s stomach, where he could see his bulge sliding in and out of him. 

“Fuck, look at us,” he said. “I’m so fucking deep.”

Keith dipped his head to look at his stomach. The sight was too much for him. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he redirected his gaze to Lance’s face, mouth open from heavy breaths and eyes full of lust. Despite his limited control, Keith managed to lean up and capture Lance’s lips, kissing him sloppily. He moaned into Lance’s mouth when he felt his second orgasm overtake him, back arching up. Lance delivered a few more hard thrusts before spilling into Keith. 

Lance breathed heavily for several seconds until he felt his sex-induced high melt into a need to love and take care of Keith. 

He pulled out of Keith slowly, listening to him groan at the stretched ache left inside him. Hearing him in pain, Lance couldn’t help but lean down and kiss all over Keith’s neck. He murmured sweet nothings against his slowing pulse, “You did so good, I love you so much.” Keith was motionless beneath him, only occasionally whimpering from the mild pain.

Still nuzzled against his neck, Lance unfolded Keith’s legs and stretched them out into a more comfortable position. Then he removed his arms from around his neck and took off the handcuffs, tossing them onto the nightstand. Keith jumped slightly at the sound, but eased against Lance’s warm body. 

“We should take a shower,” Lance said. 

Keith threw an arm over his face. “Too tired,” he mumbled. 

Lance laughed and kissed Keith’s nose. He was used to this. Keith always got exhausted after sex, especially when he was bottoming, and he didn’t prioritize aftercare as much as Lance. But he was usually too weak to refuse it. 

Lance got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the lights on and took out some fresh towels; he always made sure to keep them on hand as he and Keith could get really messy in the bedroom. He ran one through water and wiped himself down completely. Then he wet a couple more and wrung them out before returning to Keith. 

He smiled when he found him half-asleep, completely relaxed. 

“Hi baby,” he greeted as he climbed back onto the bed. Keith just hummed in response.

Lance wiped down Keith’s chest and flaccid dick before moving down to his hole. Keith ried out as soon as the cloth touched his rim. 

“I know honey, I know,” Lance said soothingly. “But we need to get you clean.”

Lance wiped up the cum dripping out of Keith, trying not to let Keith’s little mews get to him. Then he dipped a couple fingers inside to scoop out his own cum and let it soak into the towel. He repeated this a few more times before he deemed Keith clean. He hummed and leaned down to kiss Keith’s lower stomach. 

“I’ll be right back,” he murmured. 

Lance got up again and carried the dirty towels to the bathroom. He washed them off in the sink, not being too thorough as he knew the washing machine would do most of the work. And he was getting tired. 

He turned the bathroom lights off and stumbled his way back to Keith, practically falling into bed. He tugged the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Keith, pulling him against his chest. He kissed the side of his head and looked down at him adoringly. 

“I love you,” he sighed. 

Keith nuzzled close to his chest and mumbled, “I love you too.” 

Lance smiled, his mind fuzzy with more than just afterglow. He held Keith close to him and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @prettypaladinss !


End file.
